1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a channel indicating system for a television receiver, and more particularly to a channel programming and indicating system for a television receiver using an electronic tuning tuner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide exchangeable channel indicating plates beside each of a number of channel selecting buttons for indicating a receiving channel in a television receiver using an electronic tuner. However, it is troublesome to attach or change such channel indicating plates in response to the requirements of locally available channels. Further, channel indicating plates which are temporarily unnecessary can be easily lost.